Ultimate Predator
The Ultimate Predator (also known as the Upgraded Predator '''or the '''Assassin Predator) is the main antagonist of the 2018 sci-fi action horror film The Predator, the fourth installment of the Predator franchise. He is a super-soldier Yautja hailed from an unnamed clan notorious for performing genetic augmentation with use of DNA from most challenging lifeforms in the galaxy. He is also on the mission to assassinate the Fugitive Predator and prevent him from delivering the "Predator Killer" to humanity so that they could fend off an invasion of some kind. He was voiced and motion captured by Brian A. Prince and Kyle Strauts. Biography Background The Ultimate Predator's clan and that of Fugitive Predator, are two Yautja Clan who had a feud for quite some time. The the reason of the conflict between the two was unknown, but implied from the latter clan's decision to give humanity a piece of their technology, an act that worth the exile. The Ultimate Predator's clan however, has performed an act which presumably frowned by their race's society where they perform genetic augmentation with DNA of other lifeforms rather than rely on honing skills with their own strength and experience like other Yautja would. Pursuing the Fugitive The Ultimate Predator's first on-screen appearance was when he is pursuing Fugitive Predator's spaceship with his own. Despite managed to damage his foe's spacecraft in an ensuing dogfight, the Fugitive jumps into hyperspace, escaping Ultimate. Fugitive’s ship crashes on Earth and is captured by a government agency. The Ultimate Predator arrives in Earth’s orbit and begins scanning for his target. He had an unforeseen implication when Rory McKenna, who is toying with the Fugitive's device he received from his father, inadvertently hacked his ship's system and repeatedly decloaked the ship, exposing it to the military which prompted them to sends some F-22’s to check out the anomaly. He managed to elude his pursuers, though not without blasting one of them in an ensuing dogfight. Tracking and Killing The Fugitive Ultimate later lands his ship in the middle of a forest and exits the ship as he deployed his two augmented Hellhounds. The dogs attack Rory and The Loonies at the school and then the Fugitive Predator hunts Quinn and Rory inside of the school. As Fugitive throttles Quinn, the Ultimate Predator punches through a wall and drags Fugitive through it, stunning him. Ultimate changes his skin to give himself armour and asks Fugitive where the stolen technology is. Fugitive manages to fire a blast of his Plasma Caster towards Ultimate but misses. Fugitive then uses his wristblades which simply snap off against Ultimate’s tough armour. Ultimate quickly kills Fugitive by smashing his face in with a punch before he pulls off his head and spine. The Loonies escape and Ultimate sends a transmission back to his clan informing them that the traitor has been eliminated and he will track down the stolen cargo. His clan asks if there are any human leads and replies “Several”. Ultimate later arrives at Quinn’s residence, killing several government agents and scans the basement for clues. Rory has drawn a map to the location of Fugitive’s spaceship. The government agents make their way to Fugitive’s ship while the Loonies attempt to free Rory. Lynch is acting as the sniper for the team but Ultimate severs his arm with a plasma blast. Ultimate descends onto the site, killing many military personnel and enters the Fugitive Predator’s ship. Challenging Loonies The military have set up a translation device to interpret the Predator language. The Ultimate Predator uses this and tells them that he has come to that location to destroy the vessel and that they should run. He says that he detects one among them who he considers a true warrior – the one called McKenna. The group initially think he’s talking about Quinn but instead it is his son Rory. The Ultimate gives the group a seven and a half minute head start to escape. Ultimate prepares the ship’s self destruct mechanism and exits the ship. He pursues the group into the forest while the ship explodes. Ultimate catches up with the group, kills numerous military personnel and is seen in the trees biting the head off a soldier. He descends from the trees and attacks the group. He fires his wristblade at Casey who uses the Fugitive’s mask to deflect it. The masks falls to the ground and accidentally fires off a blast which hits Ultimate. Ultimate falls back into a trap the team had created which covers him in a highly flammable gas. Nebraska fires a shot, igniting the cloud of gas which sets Ultimate on fire. Baxley jumps onto Ultimate, stabbing him numerous times. Ultimate throws Baxley, impaling him on a tree branch while he fatally wounds Coyle. The Predator falls off the edge and into the water. Ultimate then confronts the remaining survivors and takes Rory as a prisoner back to his ship. As Ultimate is about to take off, Quinn, Nettles and Nebraska jump onto the ship. Ultimate activates the ship’s forcefield, but Quinn hides underneath it while Nebraska jumps on top and unfortunately, Nettles' legs are severed in half. Nebraska throws himself into one of the ship’s engines which causes it to explode sending the ship back to the surface. Quinn enters the ship and attacks Ultimate but the Predator fires a harpoon weapon which restrains him. Quinn falls out of the ship and it crashes to the ground. Death A badly injured Ultimate chases after Quinn. As he is about to kill him, a cloaked Casey appears behind him and jumps on him, firing multiple shots into the Predator’s head. Quinn pushes him off the edge and he falls back towards his ship. Rory activates the ship’s forcefield which severs Ultimate’s arm. As Ultimate attacks Quinn, the surviving Predator Dog attacks the Predator. Quinn manages to retrieve the Predator’s severed arm and adds an explosive onto the wristblade. He fires a shot into the Predator’s leg which explodes. Ultimate is fatally injured in the blast, losing all of his limbs. Quinn fires multiple shots into his head, finally killing him for good. Personality The Ultimate Predator is a product of hybridisation, that is to say, his DNA is made up of many different creatures from different worlds which give him even more powerful abilities. The whole idea of him kidnapping Rory is that he sees Rory and his autism has the next step in human evolution. Standing at 11ft, he was taller, faster, stronger than a normal Predator and he could manipulate his body to give him a tough armoured exterior. He also didn’t need a mask to have thermal vision which suggests he could have some form of implant. Unlike regular Yautjas, he has bulletproof exo-skeletal skin that can reflect gunfire at close range and even shatter Wristblades that make forceful contact with his skin, terminating the need of extensive use of body armor during the hunt. It is revealed that it isn't natural as he has taken DNA from other dangerous creatures from different corners of the galaxy and used them to alter his genetics, enhancing his size and strength in process. His biology may not be his own doing, but the collaboration of several research-caste Yautja to create a form of super hunter of their race. Stargazer reveals that the Fugitive Predator had human DNA, meaning this hybridizing is not unique to the Ultimate Predator. Also, the Ultimate Predator has Predator hounds to assist him in the hunt similar to the Tracker Predator on the Game Preserve Planet. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Enhanced Durability Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Senses Climbing Skills Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Agility High Intelligence Bulletproof Exo-skeletal Skin Gallery ultimate-predators.png predator-trailer.jpg Upgrade Predator.jpg Ultimate choking Quinn.jpg ultimate-predator.jpg predator-armored-assassin-predator-deluxe-action-figure.jpg|An action figure of the Ultimate Predator. 975990df-b060-42fd-976b-c32dc20f498f.jpg|A Funko Pop figure of the Ultimate Predator. Fugitive vs Ultimate.jpg MV5BMTdiYmEwZWMtNjk4Ny00YmQ2LTg2NWUtNjcwYzVjMjA5ODMxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDUyMTU0NDg@._V1_.jpg 1047934-mpc-film-upgrades-visual-effects-predator.jpg ult-pred.jpg upgrade002-701x295.jpg tumblr_pk063lwNKD1s39ht8o9_500.png|Ultimate Predator's death. Trivia *Ultimate Predator is the fourth Predator who is regarded as Bad Blood in film series after Berserker Predator, Falconer Predator, and Tracker Predator Navigation Category:AVP Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Villains by Power Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains